Split Shirotama
by miyu-nihayami
Summary: Un paseo a la heladeria no siempre es malo    Sasuke y Sakura ahora son novios pero para el gusto de Naruto no son muy unidos, y mas por que el Uchiha no demuestra sentimiento alguno, pero eso se arreglara...


Era un dia como cualquier otro en Konoha, un verano muy caluroso para el gusto de muchos, y es de suponer que los puestos de bebidas frias se atascaban de gente, para una persona que odiaba las multitudes pues era algo insufrible esa situación.

Si algo bien era conocido, era la fascinación de cierta pelirosa por bebidas frias y específicamente helados, si, era cierto Sakura Haruno adoraba mas que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, los helados acompañados con fruta, una galleta y jarabe de chocolate, todo el conjunto en un tazon. Para la Haruno era el cielo.

Era por eso que Sakura, buscaba un vacante dentro del establecimiento que vendia este manjar, hoy se encontraba sola, libre de misiones asi que técnicamente no iba a compartir con nadie el helado.

Afortundamente pudo hacerse camino entre algunos clientes que preferían recoger sus postres helados y marcharse, pero la Haruno no, prefirió ordenas y sentarse tranquilamente en alguna de las mesas dentro de la tienda de helados, alistadas para los clientes.

-Un Split Shirotama por favor…- pidió amablemente la pelirosa

-En seguida Sakura-chan…-contesto la joven recepcionista del mostrador, ya conocía a la pelirosa puesto que frecuentaba el lugar.

Mientras esperaba Sakura paso a sentarse en una de las mesas redondas del lugar, sin percatarse de la presencia de dos personitas ahí.

-Sakura-chan…!..—llamo una voz muy amistosa, se trataba de Naruto

La aludida volteo y devolvió el gesto, el Uzumaki dejo su asiento y se dirigieron a la direccion de su amiga

-Te puedo acompañar…?—cuestiono el rubio acercándose a la pelirosa.

-Claro, pero hoy no se supone que estarías con Hinata?...—pregunto Sakura

-Si, precisamente la estoy esperando, quedamos de vernos aquí y salir en una cita.—busco con sus ojos a su pareja, pero aun no arribaba- Oye en donde esta Sasuke?...—pregunto curioso, por lo general, al menos el Uchiha salió una o dos veces con la pelirosa

-Esta vez, decidi venir Yo sola, Naruto…-explico la joven ojiverde

-Ya veo.

En ese instante llego una camarera con dos Split Shirotama, Sakura alzo una ceja, Naruto había ordenado otro?. La mesera dejo los dos postres sobre la mesa y se retiro.

-Naruto, desde cuando te gustan los Split Shirotama?...—dijo la Haruno, no cabia duda que a su compañero de equipo le agradaran los dulces, pero generalmente no ingeria ese tipo de postres tan adornados con toda clase de ingredientes.

-Desde que Hinata compartió uno conmigo…-explico, con una gran sonrisa zorruna y algo de rubor en sus mejillas.

Sakura sonrio cálidamente y ladeo la cabeza, realmente Naruto y Hinata estaban hechos el uno para el otro, denotaban romanticismo en toda la frase, por su parte Sasuke no era de esos, jamás. El Uchiha podría ser frio, calculador e indiferente algunas veces, pero a pesar de eso, Sakura no se podía quejar, cuando estaban solos dejaba ver facetas que a nadie mas mostraba.

-Ey, Sakura-chan…- Naruto interrumpio los pensamientos de la chica, esta le puso atención-…Has compartido uno de estos con el teme?...—cuestiono tratando de sacar algo de informacion

Sakura hizo un gesto de indignación divertida.

-Naruto, aunque esas son cosas personales, te confieso que Sasuke-kun no le gustan las cosas dulces asi que, aunque quisiera no creo que acccederia…

El Uzumaki se quedo pensando y sonrio maléficamente.

-Que estas tramando Naruto?...-pregunto entre dientes la Haruno, conocía esa sonrisa y no restaba nada bueno.

-Ey Baka por aca!...—llamo el uzumaki levantándose de su silla e invitando alguien a que les hiciera compañía

Sakura se voltio y vio al Uchiha ahí, con su flamante uniforme Jounin pero sin la bandana shinobi, tal como estaban Sakura y Naruto.

-Que haces aquí, Usuratonkachi?...—pregunto con su tono acostumbrado el pelinegro, con ambas manos en sus bolsillos Vio a Sakura, quien si se sorprendió un poco de ver al muchacho ahí, no que no le agradaban los lugares donde vendían dulces.

-Acompañando a Sakura-chan y esperado a Hinata-chan…y tu?, te has perdido por un buen de tiempo…

-Andaba de misión, una misión especial…

-Con Kakashi-sensei si no mal recuerdo…-intervino Sakura-…la misma a la que Tsunade-shisou no nos autorizo ir ni a Naruto ni a mi…-dijo un tanto molesta ante ser retirada del equipo, luego comio un poco de helado.

-Era imposible que nos acompañaran, Sakura, no dominan el elemento Raiton…-explico fríamente, posando su barbilla en su mano, era señal de cansancio en lenguaje corporal Uchiha.

-Pudimos haber ayudado. No solamente íbamos a ir de "Floreros" a apoyarlos o estorbarles…-dijo Naruto, dándole la señal a la mesera para que le trajera otro Split, a pesar de que aun no había terminado el suyo.

-Como sea, la misión ya esta completa.—concluyo Sasuke, ajustando un vendaje en su mano, ya que, se encontraba lastimada por un ataque que intercepto con el Chidori, pero no daría los detalles a nadie.

El tercer Split llego a la mesa, Naruto se lo ofreció a Sasuke, quien se extraño, desde cuando el Uzumaki le invitaba algo, además eran dulces.

-No tienen veneno Baka…-acoto el Uzumaki ante el gesto de sospecha del Uchiha

-Sabes que no como cosas dulces…-recordo el Uchiha sin chistar.

-Por que?...—fijo sus ojos azules de manera acusadora-…Acaso te vuelves atrevido cuando comes dulces o que?

Una risilla salió de los labios de Sakura al imaginar a Sasuke en esa situación. La Haruno se tapo la boca para disimular.

-Admito que seria divertido ver el resultado de eso…-amenazo el Uzumaki

-Naruto, si sigues asi, me será "divertido" hacerte pagar por la provocación…

-Vamos Sasuke…Dime que esconden los dulces cuando los comes…

-Bueno, ya basta los dos…-calmo con voz de autoridad Sakura, lo menos que deseaba era que se lanzaran a los golpes los dos chicos y ella pagara los platos rotos después.

-Bien, como el teme no quiere el helado, tendremos que terminarlo nosotros Sakura-chan…

La Haruno asintió.

-Esta me la pagas Sasuke…-penso el rubio, tomando la cuchara llena de helado y ofrenciendosela a Sakura.

-Toma, come Sakura-chan, después de ti…

-Naruto, que pretendes?...—dijo confundida, desde cuando se comportaba asi el Uzumaki

-Nada, solamente pensé en el hecho de que no te molestaría si entre los dos nos acabamos este postre, dándonos de comer mutuamente…-le cerro el ojo invitándola a que se volviera su complice en esta jugarreta-..te concedo el primer mordisco…-bromeo descaramente

-Usuratonkachi…-exclamo el Uchiha ante el comentario del Uzumaki.

-Culpa a la privación de diversión que me negaste al no comerte este helado teme…-explico tranquilamente, dejando que Sakura tomara la cuchara.

-Ahora si que te superaste Naruto.-afirmo la Haruno que hasta lamio la cuchara,le agradaba la comparativa.- Bueno entonces es tu turno…-invito la Haruno ofreciéndole la cuchara copeteada al Uzumaki, este acepto feliz.

-Par de inmaduros…-penso Sasuke con justa razón, vaya que ponerse en complot contra el, bueno esto no era nada nuevo, desde que volvieron a ser equipo le gustaba tanto a la Haruno como al Uzumaki hacerlo renegar con sus bromas algunas veces. El Uchiha estaba a punto de irse cuando el Uzumaki dejo de comer.

-Sakura-chan creo que te dejo el resto a ti…-dijo el rubio.

Sin hacer preguntas Sakura continuo. Hasta que simplemente se levanto para ir al sanitario a limpiar cierta mancha de helado que mancho su blusa roja favorita.

-Sasuke, juzgando tu expresión no te gusto que dijera algo asi a Sakura-chan, ne?

-Hn

-Eso "hn" significa Naruto si me moleste.

-Como sea Usuratonkachi, solo a ti se te ocurren este tipo de situaciones infantiles…

-Tienes razón, pero si las hago es para hacerte reaccionar y claro vengarme de no haberme salido con la mia…

-Vengarse?...penso Sasuke, esa palabra no era común en Naruto, es mas no iba con su personalidad.

-Siempre usas a Sakura para tus propósitos y ella tambien te sigue la corriente con facilidad…-objeto el Uchiha, dando una gran suspiro ante la incapacidad de la pelirosa a negarse a los jueguitos del rubio

-Acaso estas celoso, o que?

¿Dio en el clavo?

-Si es cierto, de cierta manera Sakura-chan y yo nos volvimos muy unidos antes de tu regreso…-explico el Uzumaki-pero oye Yo no soy el novio en este caso…

Sasuke alzo una ceja no comprendió a donde quería llegar Naruto.

-No creas que no me he dado cuenta Baka, por lo menos se un poco mas atento con Sakura-chan…

-Hmp, quien te nombro "Doctor Corazon"…-lo miro con cierta ironia, vaya pasada, que Naruto Uzumaki le diera consejos de Amor, como si fuera todo un Casanova o algo asi.

SI había algo es que nadie era superior a Sasuke Uchiha en ningún aspecto.

-No hace falta que sea el "Doctor Corazon"…En el tiempo que he estado con Hinata-chan he aprendido un poco, estudiando sus reacciones y aversiones…-explico seriamente-…deberías hacer lo mismo…o ¿Acaso es demasiado para el pequeño Sasuke-chan?...—desafio.

-Naruto-kun!...—llamo Hinata desde la entrada del establecimiento, desde que salía con el rubio hiperactivo era mas segura al hablar, aunque aun tenia rasgos de la antigua Hinata, la timida en potencia, y lo demostró cuando trataba de atravesar un grupo de gente que impedía el paso hacia la mesa donde estaban el Uchiha y el Uzumaki.

Los jóvenes ninjas se quitaban al escuchar gentilmente que Hinata les podio tímidamente que le abrieran paso.

El Uzumaki se levanto y ayudo a Hinata a guiarla hasta la mesa. Al mismo tiempo Sakura llegaba y saludaba a Hyuga.

-Etto… podría traerme un Split Shirotama…-ordeno Hinata.

-Hinata-chan…

-No pensaste que me escaparía la oportunidad de pedir uno…-sonrio cálidamente, le agradaba mucho la idea de compartir un helado con su Naruto-kun.

Sakura los miro con ternura, sentimiento que no dejo pasar el Uchiha.

Naruto y Hinata eran la viva imagen del romanticismo sin limites, no les importaba que los estuvieran observando sus amigos, les gustaba demostrarse como se querían y que mejor que dándose de compartiendo ese herlado juntos con dos cucharas.

En unas horas Naruto y Hinata se levantaron de sus asientos, no sin antes murmurar el rubio a su mejor amigo algo que solamente el pudo leer.

-Haz-lo.

Sakura estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos, y checando la hora que se fue ajena al mensaje oculto dirigido al Uchiha.

Un gran suspiro se dio paso en los labios de Sasuke, Sakura interpreto esto como si quisiera irse ya.

-Bueno me voy Sasuke-kun…-dijo tranquilamente la Haruno, el carácter de su novio no era nada nuevo, siempre lo había conocido asi, no tenia caso reclamar, asi lo amaba.

-Espera Sakura.—ordeno el Uchiha-…Aquí te quedas un rato mas.

-Y eso por que Sasuke-kun.?...—pregunto desconcertada

-Por que Yo te lo estoy pidiendo…-murmuro con un tic en el ojo, realmente se estaba atreviendo a decirle eso a la pelirosa

-Sasuke-kun te sientes bien?...—cuestiono tocándolo en la frente.

-Sakura, maldita sea si lo estoy…-exclamo algo ruborizado y enojado consigo mismo al reaccionar asi de temeroso ante una situación amorosa, si, ja, no era tan fácil llevar las relaciones romanticas.

-Esta bien, me quedare.-acepto sentándose frente al Uchiha, con una mirada tierna.-Un Split Shirotama por favor.—ordeno la Haruno.

Sasuke se tranquilizo un poco y decidió mirar a otro lado para recueprar su autocontrol, lo ponía mas nervioso la mirada calida y comprensiva de Sakura.

Cuando el postre llego los dos quedaron en silencio.

Cada quien tomo su cuchara impresionando al otro.

-Lo compartimos Sasuke-kun…-susurro dulcemente la Haruno, le enternecía la actitud de Sasuke de no mirarla y ruborizarse ante estas cosas que cualquier persona consideraría cursi, y mas lo seria para un Uchiha de su calibre.

Sin embargo, Sasuke era asi, incapaz de demostrarle a alguien por medio de palabras que lo quería, pero bueno Sakura era una experta en eso y seguramente le enseñaría un par de cosas.

-Como esta?...—pregunto la Haruno, con un leve sonrojo.

-Esta rico.—corto el Uchiha

-Lo ves, las cosas dulces también son ricas, Sasuke-kun, debes comerlas mas seguido…-hablo, a modo de comparativa, los dulces.

-Hmp…-contesto, comiendo aun el helado y sonriendo arrogantemente.


End file.
